Love at Sea
by Naruto Hinata Zoro Robin
Summary: My very first fanfiction hope you guys like it. Robin realizes she likes zoro. He also feels the same way. will they declare their love to each other? How will the crew raeact? how pissed will sanji be? Read to find out. Yea i know i suck at making sumaries but ill get better
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction i hope you guys enjoy it i know i make a lot of mistakes and i'm sorry about that but please review and tell me what you think. please go easy on me it is my first fanfic so make sure to go easy but make sure to tell me when i make any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

'THOUGH'

"SPEAKING"

It was a hot afternoon on Thousand Sunny, the crew was going through their day like they usually do, brook was practicing with his violin , usopp and Franky were in their workshops working on inventions for the sunny, their captain , straw hat luffy had taken his place on his special sit on top of the lions head, nami was working on new maps in her room, sanji was preparing dinner zoro was sleeping on the deck, chopper was in his room mixing up new rumble ball and robin was reading a book in her chair. However she couldn't concentrate on her book. Why? Simple because she couldn't help it but stare at the sleeping swordsman. 'he looks so peaceful when he sleeps …. its hard to believe they call him a demon' she thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the crews chef came out " Lunch is ready morons" he yelled. Luffy was the first one to get to the kitchen slowly but surely the rest of the crew came in and took their seat. moments later sanji came in with plates full of delicious food when he noticed an empty seat " wheres that shithead?" he asked everybody looked toward the empty seat next to their captain " SANJI I'M HUNGRY" exclaimed the captain everyone sweat dropped and looked at sanji " I'm not serving the food until everyones here" he said and walked back to the kitchen " I'll go get him" volunteered the archaeologist as she closed her book and walked out to the deck where the swordsman was sleeping. She found him at the same spot he was sleeping still deep in his sleep she walked up to him and was about to wake him up when he spoke " kuina i promise i'll be the best swordsman for both of us" she took a good look at him and noticed he was gripping his white katana ' Kuina huh...must be someone special to him …. maybe his girlfriend' she thought and with that she felt her heart hurt 'agh why does my chest hurt its not like i like him...or do i' she was woken up from her thought when the swordsman opened up his eyes and let out a loud yawn. She realized how close she really was to his face and started to feel her face getting hotter "umm...may I help help" he asked trying to reduce the awkwardness "ohh sanji-san wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready" and with that she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen with a blush on her face 'maybe i do like him...its just i don't want to accept it'.

**BACK WITH ZORO**

'That was weird was I Half asleep or did i see her blushing …... why was she blushing' Zoro though "hmm well i can't think on an empty stomach " he thought outloud and started walking toward the sunnys he came in everyone was sitting down and looking at him with angry glares "What the hell zoro sanji would serve the food without you here i thought i was gonna starve..." started the captain but never finished because sanji came in with plate full of food " you only waited for 3 minutes you weren't going to starve" said the cook."hey thanks for waiting for me dartbrow" stated the swordsman as he took his seat next to his captain."whatever mosshead im this ships cook it's my job to keep everyone well fed even you" spat back the cook as he put everyones food down putting two plates for his captain "hn" was all he got from the swordsman as he started to he didn't get too far into his meal because he noticed someone in front of him was reading a book "hey Robin its kinda rude to be reading at the table I know we are pirates but c'mon you could at least put your book down for a moment" he stated as he looked at Robin and so did everyone else "I agree with mosshead on this one its kind of rude robin-chan"stated the cook as everyone else said nothing but just nodded."Very well then"was all she said at she put a bookmark on the page she was on and set the book rest of dinner went pretty normal as everyone started to finish their meal everyone started to leave as they finished the last ones in the kitchen were sanji who was washing dishes , nami and robin who were talking about girl stuff, zoro who was lazily asleep in his seat and luffy who had also fallen asleep after his meal.

**ROBINS P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Nami who was talking about going shopping when they reach the next island or something like that i wasn't paying much attention because i was more focused on the sleeping swordsman in front of me 'How does he manage to fall asleep so easily' i thought to myself i saw him wrinkle his nose thinking something was on it 'How cute...i guess i do like you kenshi-san even if i deny it' i thought to myself i was surprised when he stretched out rubbing his leg on mine (they were sitting across from each other) I tried to hide my blush but I failed because the next thing I hear is nami "Hey Robin are you ok it looks like you have a fever" she says as she touches my forehead to check if I do "No miss navigator I'm fine it's just a bit hot in here" I respond trying to make an excuse "I guess that explains why zoro's face is red too" She says with a sly smile on her face. I look in front of me to see the swordsman trying to hide his blush.'Wait zoro was blushing?HE WAS does that mean he likes me. no he probably was embarrassed or something but why would he be embarrassed?' i was snapped out though when the swordsman go up "whatever i'm going to sleep" he walked up to the captain and shook him awake "Lets go luffy its getting late... You coming love-cook?"he asked as he walked out."Yea i'm just finishing up here"responded the with that it was just me and nami"oh my god do you have a crush on zoro?."She suddenly asked i blushed at the question "uh n-o W-hy W-oul-d I be haha" i laugh nervously She looks at me with a smirk on her face "You do oh my fucking god robin you like zoro" This time it wasn't a question it was a statement. I sigh in defeat "Fine i might have a small crush on kenshi-san but dont tell anyone ok" She only nodded in agreement."Well we better get some sleep" she said as she started to walk out. i only nodded and grabbed my book and started to follow her to the girls cabin but when she opened the door luffy fell in 'Shit don't tell me he was listening to us...' I think to myself and look at nami who is just as surprised as i am we exchange looks for a second and then we look at the captain who is getting up "uhhh Hey... I just got here i didnt hear you two talking especially the part where robin says she likes zor hehe" he laughs nervously 'shit he knows...'

**So there you have it my first chapter i know it was kind of boring but i promise next chapter things will start to play out. i'll try to get the next chapter as soon as i can. please review tell me what you think some nice feedback would be you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. I know it took a bit sorry**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

"Luffy don't even think about telling zoro or anyone for that matter what you it."yelled the ships navigator. Luffy looked at nami and then at robin looking quite confuse he asked "But why nami zoro's my first mate he's my nakama he deserves to know" he looked serious. A sigh could be heard coming from the navigator " I know luffy and robin will tell him in due time when she's ready. Right robin?" She looked at robin with a smile. " I don't know" was all she could mumble out.

"Don't worry robin we'll help you out, right luffy" said he copper haired navigator."of course your my nakama but in not very good with this type of stuff but i'll try my best robin you can count on me." Stated their over exited captain.

"Thanks you guys" said robin. "No problem robin you're our friend, now we have to think of a way to get zoro and you together...hmmm... Any ideas?" She asked looking at robin.'knowing luffy he has no idea what we're talking about' thought the navigator. "Hmmm why don't I talk to zoro and see if he has feelings towards you, you know a man talk" explained the captain in a serious tone.

"Actually that might not be such a bad idea luffy just don't say robin likes him, we'll see if he has any feelings towards robin before we mention her." Said Nami."You guys don't have to do all this for me" says robin.

"Don't worry robin we'll help you out you're our nakama after all, right nami " stated the captain with his usual goofy grin." That's right luffy, don't worry robin we'll get you two together"declared nami with a wink and stuck out her tongue."thanks you guys" stated robin as she hugged them.

"Well ill talk to zoro tomorrow since its late and knowing him he's asleep" stated the captain as he made his way outside. 'Hmmm I can't remember why I was going to the kitchen in the first place...oh yea'. "FOOOOOD" yelled luffy.

"LUFFY YOU'D BETTER NOT EAT ANY OF THE FOOD" yelled sanji as he ran out of the guys room.

**THE NEXT MORNING : ZOROS P.O.V**

I was enjoying my nap on the deck of the Sunny when luffy came running and slapped me on the back of the head. "Hey zoro ... You up"." NO LUFFY THE SLAP YOU GAVE ME WASN'T ENOUGH TO WAKE ME UP" yelled the swordsman.

Luffy looked at zoro with a confused expression on his face. The he slaps zoro again..." Are you up now...?" He asks."CUT THAT SHIT OUT... Now what do you want you don't usually wake me up during my naps." Asked a very irritated zoro.

"Hmmmmm... Oh yea well I came here for advice you see I think I might have a crush Someone but I don't know how to go about it" asked luffy looking very serious. Zoro was about to laugh but then he looked at luffy straight In the face ' shit he's serious' though the swordsman.

"Why don't you go ask dartbrow he better at this stuff than I am" stated the swordsman as he threw his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. " we'll I'm afraid he might over react and think I'm going to steal one of 'his' lady's and the he won't give me any food and ill starve to death!" Stated luffy.

'Hmmm what does he mean by one of dartbrows lady's... Could he...' Though the swordsman as he reopened his eyes then looked at his captain. " hmmm hey luffy who is it exactly that you have a crush on ...is it nami?" Asked zoro" or could it be robin" asked zoro as he narrowed his eyes.

"What?! No Robins waaaaay too mature for me" stated the captain as he put out one hand in front of him to show Detail. "Hmmm ok better stay away from her ... She's mine" stated the swordsman as he closed his eyes only to later open them as he realized what he just said and the looked at his captain who had his usual goofy grin in his face " I KNEW IT YOU LIKE RO..." He never finished his sentence because zoro covered his mouth "Shhh that's not what I meant... I Uh ... Meant she's dangerous and you shou..."he started but was cut off by the sounds of giggles coming from behind of luffy who had his hand behind his back.'huh... That sounded like Nami but...' He looked around ' she's not anywhere around here' than he looked at luffy and noticed his hand was behind his back hiding something' he had his hand there all along now that I think about it'. " Hey luffy... Mind showing me what you got behind your back there" he said pointing to luffys hand.

" uh nothing I GOT TO GO" he said as he tried to escape however he was cut off by zoro who quickly took what luffy was hiding.

'A transponder snail?' He thought and then it hit him."Luffy mind telling why you had this" zoro asked as he shot a death glare to his captain." NO REASON ZORO, IT WASN'T SO NAMI COULD LISTEN OUR TALK OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT ...hahaha" luffy tried to lie."YOU IDIOT" yelled the navigator.

"NAMI EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU SENDED LUFFY TO INTERROGATE ME, BECAUSE KNOWING HIM HE HAS NO CLUE ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON" Yelled an angry Zoro

"Calm down zoro you see well..." "NO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND TALK TO ME FACE TO FACE"yelled zoro.

**NAMIS P.O.V**

"NO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND TALK TO ME FACE TO FACE" Yelled Zoro. "Shit hes mad, I better get out there before he makes a scene and the others start asking questions, you just stay here robin I'll sort this out."Stated the navigator as she walked out. 'Shit what do I tell him... i need to come up with an excuse and fast' Thought the navigator as she approached the part of the deck where luffy and zoro were she arrived she saw luffy trying to calm down his first mate. " Common zoro why are your making such a big fuss over something so little." " Because luffy... I forgot the reason but it was something important." "If you can't remember then why are you still bitching about it"said nami as she approached the pair."Shut it nami i was mad at you for a reason but damn if i can remember."said zoro as he put a hand on his chin and started thinking "And i thought you were only bad with directions"said nami as she sweat dropped. "Whatever what do you guys want anyways its time for my nap"stated zoro as he sat back down against the railing and closed his eyes."what were we talking about nami i forget?"said the captain as he did his thinking face. "You guys are complete idiots you know that" said nami as she walked away. "whatever just let me sleep" said zoro with a yawn."common luffy lets leave sleeping beauty alone."stated nami as she signaled luffy to follow her."ok nami where we goin? Did i do good?" asked luffy as he followed nami "yea yea now c'mon lets go with robin." said mani and with that they were gone.

**ZOROS P.O.V**

'uff that was too close... its a good thing i played stupid i was getting nervous... oh well ill tell her when im sure of it...' zoro thought "so how did it go you guys" "hmmm what the fuck was that" he said as he opened his eyes to look around and then he spotted the source of the sound he "pretty well the dumbass forgot why he was mad in the first place" he heard namis voice coming from the transponder snail and the he saw a note stuck to it _'Your my nakama you and i think you should know :D'_ a smirk came on the swordsmans face.

**AUTHORS NOTE: well i'm sorry it took a bit but i had some family stuff to attend to so all i could do was write it on my iphone but couldn't update it so i had to wait till i got home i promise next chapter will be out a bit sooner i'm actually working on it as we speak, also sorry its a bit short-ish but here is chapter number 2 hope you guys are enjoying remember to review and tell me what to fix and things i should make better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's my next chapter hope you guys are enjoying it. Well here's chapter 3. Theres a little bit of M rated material towards the end of the chapter.**

'So luffy isn't as clueless as I thought ' thought the swordsman as he continued to listen on the conversation _"seriously robin how can you have a crush on such an idiot_" he heard robin giggle in the background _"I know he's an idiot but I ...love that idiot"_zoro's eyes widened ' she ... Loves me ' he thought completely in shock for a few moments but continued to listen in_ " are you sure those are some strong words robin"_ said nami _" and you know how he is the only thing he's good for is training , drinking , sleeping , and fighting he's an emotionless brick."_ Continued nami "_you forgot his bad with directions"_stated the captain ' idiots I've heard enough ' he hung up and laid back down to go back to sleep. ' so she ... Loves me huh?' He thought.

**WITH ROBIN AND THE OTHERS**

"Hahahahaha...yea he is but that doesn't matter to me ... There's just something about him that makes my heart beat faster when I'm around him and and I feel like I'm going to pass out when he talks to me it just too sudden I've never had these feelings towards someone else" explained robin as she sat down to read her book only to close it again " I can't even read a book because all I think about is him" she continued.

"Damn robin you have it bad" nami said " ok well we know he at least feels something for you since he got defensive when he thought luffy had a crush on you" said nami " yup he said you were 'his'" luffy said with a grin on his face " yea so we gotta get him to admit it. But how?" Nami said as she put her hand on her on her chin to think "hmmm" a smirk came on the navigators face " I got an idea why don't you seduce him robin if I remember correctly it's his turn on night duty (couldn't remember what it was called)." Said nami " ummmm idk nami do you really think it'll work?" She asked.

"Yea I'm sure just make up a good excuse to be in the crows nest and knowing him he'll believe you plus you're smart you'll think of something" nami said " well nothing ventured nothing gained I guess I could give it a shot "robin said " well we better go before people start looking for us" said robin. She got up and walked towards the door they each got out one by one they left.

**AFTERNOON ZOROS P.O.V**

Zoro was sleeping in his usual spot enjoying the his nap. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut like... He was being watched. He lazily opened his good eye and scanned the deck. Luffy, chopper, and usopp were playing tag, brook was playing his violin on the deck, the cook and the shipwright were nowhere to be seen. Sanji Is probably making lunch and franky in his workshop. Nami was sun bathing and then he saw her sneaking a look at him from the top of the book she was 'reading'.

They caught each others eyes for a moment. She quickly brought her gaze back down to her book. 'Does she realize her book is upside down.' He sweat dropped 'Hmp troublesome women' he closed his eyes again only to get the same feeling. 'Damn women isn't Going to let me sleep is she ... Well I guess I could do with some training I'm still too weak.' He thoughts a he got up and made his way to the crows nest. he took off his shirt so he wouldn't get it all sweaty and sticky when he was knew she couldn't see him anymore so he started his training. He was wrong Robin had sprouted an eye and an ear in the corner of the room and watched as the swordsman removed his shirt showing his rough tanned chest which had a huge scar which crossed his huge chest. She stilled wondered how he got this scar, she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It had been a few hours since Zoro had began his daily training. He was still unaware that Robin had been watching him the whole time. He finished doing his one finger push ups and decided to move onto his picked up the huge weight which would have crushed the entire deck of the going started lifting it without problem " One...two...three ….four" the beautiful archaeologist thought it would be funny to play around with him. she grew an arm on the floor and started tickling his ankle. The swordsman felt it but decided to ignore it and focus on his noticed he wasn't going to budge so she disappeared the arm. She then sprouted another arm on Zoros back and started tickling him again. "12..13..14 …. damn what's with this itch"He put down the weight gently on the floor so not to smash the floor 'must be all the sweat' he figured. He look over to see the time "almost lunch time that shitty cook must be almost done... better take a shower" he said as he looked around for his shirt. The beautiful archaeologist though of this a perfect opportunity to execute namis plan as she made her way to the bath still an out on the the swordsman found his shirt and went to take a shower however got lost on his way. A few minutes later he made his way to the bathroom "damn how could i get lost" he said as he entered the unlocked bathroom not noticing the archeologist .

Robin quickly used her powers to barricade the door from the outside so a certain person couldn't get out. She sank into the the bubbles further so not to be noticed right noticed a naked Zorro with a towel on his hands walking towards the bath until he noticed her and quickly covered himself with the towel . "oh hello there Zoro nice day for a bath wouldn't you say"she said with a smile "uh Ro-robin i'm sorry i didn't know you were in here the door was unlocked and i didn't hear anything so i figured no one was here..i ...i'll get out now" he made his way to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge so he tried pulling harder

"you should stop before you break up the door and you know how Fanky gets when you damage the ship"she said coolly "well i guess you're right but how else can we get out"he said in panic but still not turning around to face robin "well just relax you came here to take a shower so take one"she said with her calm voice but inside she was burning up.

Zoro's face got super red you might say he looked like a tomato or hinata which ever ones redder "umm... yea ...but ..uh...aren't you taking a ...uh ….bath right now"He stuttered out. "Yea but it doesn't matter maybe you could help me on cleaning my back"she said she was now getting nervous at how he may react

"ummm...well i guess... if you're sure" his face supper red.'damn i'm as much as a pervert as that dum ero-cook he thought.

"no I don't "she scooted over to make more room "c'mon i bet you stink from all your training"said robin. Zoro who was still not facing robin for a few reasons one he's trying to be respectful of her and two his face is still crimson red walked backwards to the bath " Don't be shy you can turn around you know. i'm covered by the bubbles."She said with a smile on her face.

"i'm yea i guess" said zoro as he turned around to face her. His eyes quickly locked onto her beautiful azure eyes. They stood in silence for a few moments until robin said "so are you gona get in or are you gonna leave me here all alone"She said playfully.

"Well i guess...i..uh...i'll get in" he said as he got in the tub 'damn is this women for real how can she just let me take a bath with …..' his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Robin shifting her position"can you clean my back" she said. his face got beyond red "please Zoro" She purred.

'i can't just say no if there was a time for me to say no was when she first asked me to come in.'he thought a he grabbed the sponge and started to gently scrub her back.'Why did i say yes to this if anyone comes in they're either going to think i'm a huge perv or that there is something between me and robin. which i don't mind I myself want something to happen between us i just don't know how to go about it"his train of thought was interrupted by robin who now turned around to face him. "Thank you Zoro i believe its my turn to return the favor so please turn around so i can wash your back" He slowly turn around and handed her the sponge. she put it down next to her "thanks but i won't need it"said robi as she reached for the soap ' What does she mean she won't need it how is she going to..."he quickly got his answer as he felt robins soft breast rub against his back.

He felt his manhood get hard and could be seen above the water. "looks like someones enjoying the bath "she giggled zoro's face was a new shade of red. he was about to protest when robin reach his shaft from behind "Don't worry i'll 'handle' it ( Get it...handle...hand nvm lets continue) "she said.

He felt her breast still rubbing against his back while she "Handled"His were too busy enjoying themselves they didn't hear the captain open the door. "awww what robin helps zoro take a bath...thats not fair!" he yelled

**Authors note: i know its taking a bit for me to write this one but since schools right around the corner i'm super stressed and since i'm becoming a junior this year i've been super busy with school stuff. but anyways i apologize since it will be taking longer to write more of this i'm thinking of adding two more chapters and finishing it but i'll keep writing more. See you guys next chapter make sure to review and add any advice it helps me alot**


	4. Chapter 4

**so i know this might have taken a bit but like i said school years almost here so i've been really busy. But yea heres chapter four.**

when Robin heard her captain come in she used her powers to shut him up."damn it luffy ever heard of knocking" Zoro got up to pick up his towel. Robin noticed luffy was trying to say something so she let go of him.

"whatever Sanji says its lunch time and he isn't serving the food because Robins not there. He said he could care less if Zoro was there or not but hes not serving the food until robin is there so hurry up."luffy turned around and walked out.

Zoro quickly dried off and put on his clean clothes "So i guess we should be going right." he said not facing robin since he didn't know if she was dressed or not.

"Yea your right we don't want luffy-san starving to death" she put on her clean clothes and walked up to zoro and hugged him from behind.

He was startled by this but only for a moment. He turned around and returned the embrace. They stayed there for a few moments before Zoro spoke up" Robin..." He said his voice rough.

"Yes Zoro-kun" she said burying her face in his firm chest and closing her eyes wishing this embrace would never end.

He looked downs at her and couldn't help it but smile at how beautiful the archaeologist was. He snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered what he was going to say" Robin...I-I lov-" He had no time to finish because robin caught his lips with hers. He was completely caught off guard by her sudden actions And stood there dumbstruck for a few moments but He quickly gave in and started to kiss her back.

He started to explore her lips as he kissed her into a more passionate kiss. He then started to kiss her neck and then nibbled on her earlobe she let out a moan of pleasure. He then went back to robins lips he started to knock at her mouth with his tounge demanding her to let him in. She happily complied and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. He started to explore her mouth with his tongue and with that the kiss ( more like making out) grew more passionate. They quickly parted only to catch their breaths.

It was silent for a few minutes. Zoro stared into her beautiful azure eyes. " Zoro-kun I-I love you" she said breaking the silence. A smile grew on his face " I love you too Robin" he said and pulled her into an embrace. "Hey I think we should get going before the others get really mad and come looking for us " he said still holding onto her.

She looked up and noticed he was now taller than her how she hadn't noticed she didn't know she only nodded and let go of him. "Yea zoro-kun I think we should go"she said heading for the door.

"Hey I just noticed you called me Zoro-kun what's up with that?" He asked catching up to her.

Frankly she didn't know why it was just something that had come up to her and escaped her mouth a few times " I don't know... I guess it just escaped my mouth ... Why do u not like it I can stop if you want to" said robin.

"No don't stop I actually kinda like it" he said leaning in to kiss her "so do you think we should tell the others or just keep it a secret" he asked staring into her azure eyes.

"I think we should wait up just for a little longer we don't know how they may react" she started running her hands through his green hair.

"Yea I guess you're right... C'mon lets go I'm starving" he took her hand in his and they started walking towards the kitchen. Once they got there they decided to go in at separate times so their friends wouldn't suspect of course went in first and took the empty seat in between nami and chopper.A few minutes later Zoro walked in and took the seat next to his captain and the sniper.

"What took you guys so loooong i'm starving, Sanji FOOOOOD"demanded the captain.

"Yea I heard you i'm coming"Sanji stepped out with everyones dinner. He laid everyones dinner and took his seat. It was quiet for a few moments but soon enough everyone started talking. Usopp and franky talked about new inventions while chopper admired them. Robin and nami where talking about buying new clothes while sanji flirted with them. The captain was too busy eating to even talk, while the swordsman silently ate his dinner glancing over at robin. She was doing the same glancing over at him whenever she could. They caught each others eyes sometimes, whenever they did robin shot a smile at him while he smirked and continued eating.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by the navigator. She watched the for some more time.

'Did robin make her move already... She probably did that's why they were both late... I have to ask her but not now sanji-kun might cause a scene' she thought.

**After dinner**

Everbody started heading to their rooms once dinner was done. Except for a few exceptions nami ofcourse wanted to ask robin what happened, robin was planning on visiting zoro at the crows nest, zoro was asleep in the crows nest and their captain was too excited about reaching the next island he couldn't sleep.

Nami spotted robin walking towards the crow's nest and intercepted her on the way.

"Hey Robin can I ... Like talk to you in private" she dragged robin back to the kitchen.

"Yea sure what is it nami" she asked she knew exactly what she was Gonna ask.

"So did you make your move yet!? What did he say did he do something stupid" nami knew it all went well by the way the two were looking at each other during dinner time, but she just wanted to be sure.

Robin thought about it. 'Should i tell nami? Nami basicly new everything already, she knew robin loved zoro but what nami didn't know was what happened in the tub just a few moments before dinner. She decided to just hold on telling nami for a few days that's if nami didn't find out before that... Hell she probably already knows'.

"No I haven't told him yet I don't think I'm ready just yet maybe in few days when I gather enough confidence" she put on a fake smile to try and hide the lie.

Nami wasn't stupid she knew the difference between robins true smile and her fake one. She knew robin was lying. However she decided to go along with it 'robin must have a good reason for not telling me...right?' She thought.

"Oh well good luck robin I'm know he's an idiot with no sense of direction but under all that muscle is the heart of a man who cares deeply about his friends " she said finally leaving robin by her self.

She look up to the crowsnest of the sunny. She knew well he was asleep. Did she really need to go, I mean she could wake him up and we all know how cranky he it's better if she just left him alone for a bit. Just as she was about walk away luffy launched himself to her side and landed with a thump.

" aren't you going up there" he said looking up at the crows nest.

"What do you mean captain why would I want to go up there it's not my turn to guard the ship" she said as If she didn't know anything.

"Common robin I'm the captain belive it or not I know exactly what goes on in my ship... Now go get yourself a book or something and go up there and keep him company I'm sure he'll appreciate it" he took his eye off the crows nest and locked them with robins and gave her a goofy smile.

Robin a bit shocked to see this rare side of luffy just nodded and went to the library to get some books.

" by the way best of luck with zoro and just so you know I'm ok with it as long as zoro is" he walked off to the guys cabin.

To be honest she was glad her captain knew, it was only a matter of time before he would find out plus he knew about her crush on him. It relieved her that her captain accepted her and zoros relationship. She grabbed a few books and headed back to the crows nest.

**AN: REALLY SORRY I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE UP BY SUNDAY OR MONDAY AND IT WAS ACTUALLY DONE BY SATURDAY BUT I JUST BLANKED OUT SINCE I WAS A BIT BUSY PLUS I GOT CAUGHT UP IN WATCHING SWORD ART ONLINE,SPICE AND WOLF,FULL METAL PANIC ,AND HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD. REALLY GOOD ANIME SERIES IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM CHECK THEM OUT. ANYWAYS AGAIN IM SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT HERE IT IS BETTER LATE THAN NEVER RIGHT? LOL WELL I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY AND THE OTHER ONE AS WELL. HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
